The Wrong Weasley
by drkaitiewhoo
Summary: This is a few years after the war, Fred has passed and George and Hermione find themselves in a situation. Just when things in their lives start to look up, something or someone has thrown them a curveball. Someone hasn't moved on and has to in order to fix what's broken. Triad fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do NOT own anything Harry Potter apart from the fictional worlds I create from JK's original ideas. This is another storyline that my brain enjoys, I hope you all enjoy this!

This is my third fanfic story! I hope you enjoy it, if haven't read my other stories you should find them! I am always open for reviews! Thanks again!

 **Chapter 1: Hiccups and Quidditch**

"Frederick the Second, if you don't get down these stairs in the next 5 minutes, so help me Merlin I will…"

"Ang! Calm down! He's excited! He gets to watch his mum play in the Quidditch World Cup!" George said as he crossed behind his high strung wife to massage, well trying to massage her, she ducked from his grip to grab Roxy.

"I'm coming Mum!" Fred Jr hollered from upstairs.

"The portkey will be leaving in 3 ½ minutes, we CANNOT be late!" Angelina yelled back pickup up Roxy and her favorite stuffed Hippogriff from Hagrid.

Then a messy red headed boy rolled and bounced down the stairs exploding up at his parents at the end.

"Ready!" He called out sprinting into his father's arms.

Just then the binoculars on the dinner table started to glow a blueish hue.

"Alright hang on you lot, this isn't the greatest feeling the first time!" George said hugging his children.

They were transported straight to the Irish's lockers, Angelina kissed her kids and waved a goodbye to get ready for the match.

"I can't believe mum is playing against KRUM!" FJ was jumping and punching invisible things.

"You know, Auntie 'Mione dated Krum once, I saw them even kiss!" George teased his son while kissing his daughter's cheek sloppily.

"EW! Gross Dad!" Fred said sticking out his tongue.

The three found their spectator booth with the rest of the Weasley clan and George found himself sitting next to the woman he was just thinking about.

"Hello 'Mione dear." George whispered into her ear, making her blush as usual. "I was just thinking of you…" He finished a bit quieter just so only she could hear. And he winked his signature Weasley twin wink and sat next to her, brushing his arms and legs past her as his plopped down.

"You don't say…" She said looking at him through her thick eyelashes.

"Just reminiscing the Yule Ball, when that bloody Krum had stolen you away from your rightful date." George said with emphasis on the 't' at the end which made Hermione stare at his lips. _Shit! Bad decision don't stare... Double shit he saw me!_

And he had, he noticed the quick glances she was making at his lips. _Why is she so interested in my lips all of a sudden…?_ He thought with slight amusement.

"Is that so? I don't remember anyone else asking me." Hermione said smirking trying to play coy.

George leaned in closer, "That's because I was too scared you would have hexed my bits off…" He said in a low growl so only she could hear. Hermione noticed how serious he sounded, her heart fluttered, she had never seen this side of him before… Had he always been this entrancing? Why hadn't she ever seen him before… Like really seen him…?

"You okay 'Mione?" Ginny said from the other side of George, she had been watching the interaction. Ginny had a way of seeing things others didn't. She had known that during school they both had crushes on one another but had never said anything or acted on it. She never wanted to intervene… Until now.

George sat with a smug look on his face while Roxy stood on his lap beating his chest for attention, unfortunately for her all the only girl he think about was the brunette sitting merely inches away from him.

*Five Days Earlier* February 4, 2003

Hermione and Ron stumbled into the living room through the floo, they were both too drunk to try and apparate, someone would have been splinched. Hermione flopped down onto the couch and Ron followed her on the opposite side of the sofa, a little ways away from her.

"When did it happen?" Ron said softly staring into the flame of the candle on the coffee table in front of him.

"I don't know… do you?" Hermione replied with a small hiccup.

"To be honest…" Ron said turning a bit to look at his wife. "I think after you told me you were pregnant with Rosey…"

He heard Hermione hiccup again, "I just didn't feel excited… I wasn't angry and don't get me wrong I love our sweet angel, I wouldn't change it one bit." Ron finished quickly grabbing her shaking hands.

"No I… I know Ron, when I saw those double lines on that muggle pregnancy test… I cried… I mean yes I was happy, I had been wanting to become a mother. But I felt like I let you down, like I was already a bad mother for wishing I wasn't pregnant. I let us down, we were supposed to be in love! The mom and dad of the new bundle of joy! We're supposed to show her the perfect picture of love!" Hermione was sobbing loudly now. This is what the men of the family had called 'Molly-Crying' it was a shouty-cry that contained expletives and incomprehensible mumbles, grunts and groans.

"I'm fine with it you know…" Ron added thoughtfully. "With us parting ways… I'll never leave Rosey, she'll always know I'm her daddy." Ron said pulling Hermione's attention and looking her in the eyes. "And I'll always be your best friend, if you want me to that is..." Ron said sincerely.

"I'll always love you Ronald. The father of my first born and one of my best friends." Hermione said leaning into his shoulder sniffling and hiccupping.

"You'll always be my first real love Hermione." Ron said as his kissed her temple and stood up heading towards the floo.

"Happy Anniversary darling." Ron said softly grabbing the floo powder.

"Happy Anniversary Ron." Hermione said as she watched him leave their home.

*Present* February 9, 2003

"How are you always right?" Ron exclaimed slapping the 10 galleons he lost to George, again.

"It's a gift and a curse, really Ron, had you no faith in Ang's abilities?" George said grabbing Ron's neck and messing up his already mangy hair.

Ireland had won, but only by 25, Krum had caught the snitch ending the game.

The Weasley clan had all come to support Angelina and they stayed to party and celebrate the big win.

"Mum, mum, mum, MUM!" FJ (Fred Jr) came running to his mother on the Quidditch pitch after the game.

"Brilliant game love" George said as he tried to swoop in for a kiss, only for her to 'dodge' him and kiss her cheek instead. This bothered George but, he didn't push it any further, this time.

The rest of the night was filled with loud Irish music, dancing and lots and lots of drinking.

George had gone to put all the children to bed, it took some time but Bill offered to help.

"So how are things?" Bill said to George as they made their way back to camp.

"You know Billy, I don't know…" George said softly kicking a rock in his path.

"What's going on?" Bill asked curiously, he had to stop because George had stopped behind him.

"She just… She just doesn't love me anymore…" George said sadly as he plopped on the ground.

"How do you figure?" Bill asked taking a seat next to him on the ground.

"She comes in late every night, 'falls asleep' on the couch," George said in air quotes. "She rarely kisses me on the mouth, we haven't shared a bed since Roxy was born…" George said quietly looking into his knotted hands.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Bill asked putting his arm around his shoulders.

"I've drawn divorce papers. I gave them to her tonight… She signed 'em." George said with tears in his eyes looking at his older brother.

"Do you still love her?" Bill asked sincerely but in all seriousness.

George stood up and thought about it, staring at his brother. When he seriously thought about it…

"No." He said but quickly added, "But she's my kids' mum. I love her in that way, I love how she is to them. But somewhere… our… it just…" George couldn't say it, he couldn't find the words… "I think she wanted to marry Fred…" He said finally, "I think she thought that in marrying me, she was still getting Fred, she only saw Fred, she never saw me…" George started getting those pre-cry breaths. "She never saw me Bill…" Bill saw that he was on the edge of a breakdown. Just as he was about to say something, a bushy haired mess of a woman came out, swearing up a storm as she drunkenly staggered out of the party tent.

"Oh THERE you two are!" Hermione slurred running to them, but mostly towards George. She tripped and fell straight into him. She was far more drunk than she let on, they stood there for a while, George holding Hermione to keep her from falling, though it didn't help. She had already fallen, a long time ago…

Bill notice how thick the atmosphere became, "I think I'll be grabbing Fleur and getting her to bed." He said walking slowly away with a grin growing on his face. "Have a gooooood night you two." Bill said, adding as much emphasis as he could to the 'good'

"I think you'll be just fine Georgie." Bill said to himself walking away.

"Sorry 'Orge" Hermione said hiccupping at him, then covering her mouth only to giggle and hiccup again. She repeated this movement twice more, George watched in amazement.

 _Merlin's pants she's beautiful._ George thought to himself, still holding the drunk witch upright.

"Sorry, it just got to stuffy in there and Ronald!" She scoffed snuggling closer into George's embrace. He didn't mind it really, he had always enjoyed her company. _Her face, smile, laugh, hell even when she was scolding us in school I always enjoyed getting a rise out of her… Complete turn on if you ask me!_ He thought with a smirk, breathing in her scent… _Mmmm vanilla and…orchids?_

"What did ickle-Ronnikins do now?" George said in his best baby talk. She only shook her head into his chest and grunted. This made George chuckle, but the chuckle soon turned into an outright belly laugh as he felt Hermione start to laugh too. They finally broke apart at this point and found some nice boulders in a small clearing away from the noise to sit on.

"You can tell me 'Mione, what's going on?" George said grabbing her hands.

"We're not together any*hiccup*more." Hermione said fighting back tears. _I am FINE with this! Why am I crying! Body, why are you betraying me!_ She thought to herself, trying to calm down wiping her eyes.

"What?" George was shocked, he did NOT expect that, "What happened?" he said leaning in to wipe a stray tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb he kept his hand there.

"We just weren't in love Georgie…" She replied softly leaning into his touch.

"I know the feeling love." George said stroking her soft pink cheek with his thumb.

"You and Ang?" Hermione said straightening up in shock. "When?"

"Tonight, officially." George unfolded the divorce agreement she had signed from his pocket to show her.

Hermione snatched the papers, looking from George to the papers and back to George she made the quickest life altering decision, she kissed him.

Hey! I hope you guys like the start of this story! I've got about 4 more chapters handwritten out so I'm slowly but surely getting them typed and uploaded! I like the idea of them ending up together. It's George! Or Fred I love them both! I'm thinking of writing a Triad story, it's been done LOADS of times but of course I'd like to try my own take on it! I enjoy all the others why not add another to the collection! Tell me what you think! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Another installment of the story! I hope you are enjoying it thus far! Please let me know what you think! Much love!

 **Chapter 2: Merlin's Song**

It took George all of 2 seconds to register what was going on. Hermione Granger was bloody kissing him… So he did what Weasley twins did best, he grabbed her and showed her what a kiss really was. How much he cared for her, how much he had always wanted to kiss her. The kiss lasted what they thought was a life time, but when they pulled back it was as if they were 16 & 17 again, all cheeky grins and teeth.

"I love you 'Mione." George blurted out, then quickly covered his mouth realizing what he just said. George looked at her eyes with his wide, terrified eyes and was amazed at what came out of the beautiful Gryffindor princess' mouth. A snort. An honest to Merlin snort. Followed by a loud gut wrenching, side splitting laugh. You know the old expression a 'witch's cackle'? That's exactly how Hermione sounded and to George it was the most beautiful sound in the world. When it looked like Hermione wasn't stopping anytime soon George grabbed her hands and locked eyes.

"As much as I love hearing you laugh, I'd love to be clued in on what it is you're laughing at, seeing how I just proclaimed my undying love to you and… you're… uh… Laughing at me…" George said letting her hands go.

She looked slightly embarrassed, knotting her fingers together. George grabbed her hands and lifted her chin up for her eyes to meet his gaze.

"I love you Hermione." George said leaning in to kiss her but stopped millimeters away, "do you love me?" He said as if he was a wounded animal.

"I do, more than you could ever imagine." She breathed and closed the space between them again and snogged him… again.

A couple weeks had passed and it was Leap Day. For a muggle it's not a big deal, but if you were a part of the wizarding community it was a massive celebration! And one of the shop's best days, festivals, parades and all that jazz. This was Merlin's birthday! George and Hermione's relationship has grown in these past few weeks but the two didn't want to go public quite yet. Their divorces were finalized the same day, the day after the World Cup. And their family found out at the net Sunday meal. Molly and Arthur understood but were still a bit upset. She told all of them that she still wanted to see all of them every Sunday, she didn't want this to affect the kids. They all agreed and said they never wanted this to hurt the children.

"Oi! Get your tight little arse down here! Our loyal, paying customers are waiting!" George holler through the door to his bathroom. _She's been in there for hours! It's almost 7:00!_ He thought as he finished picking up and evidence that she was here. George had charmed a drawer in an armoire to hold anything that was Hermione's.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your frilly little knickers in a twist you old bat!" Hermione said emerging from the back of the flat struggling to put in her earrings and put on her shoes at the same time. George watched the spectacle and laughed, he waved his hand and helped put her accessories on properly.

"Thanks," She said kissing him and grabbing his hand. "Ready?"

George nodded and took the lead on apparition into the shop. Hermione had been working there so she could keep Rose with her, plus she was terribly bored with her desk job at the ministry. Ron has actually been great through everything, she couldn't lie to him. He had been her best friend from 15 years, she told him about her feelings for George after the divorce was finalized.

February 10, 2003

"Ron?" Hermione said as they walked out of the ministry building.

"Yeah?" He said stopping to turn to her.

"I need to tell you something…" Hermione started, Ron knew this tone, and she was serious and nervous about something. He guided them to a bench just outside away from onlookers. Once they sat he nodded for her to continue.

"I'm not sure when it happened but," She was cut off.

"You fancy George?" he said sheepishly with a slight grin.

"Yes…" She said looking at her knotted fingers, "I couldn't bare you finding out later and thinking I left you for him or worse..." She said gulping the last bit out.

"It's okay 'Mione, really. I mean I know we lost our spark long ago same as him and Ang…" Ron said taking her hands. "Does he know?" He added thoughtfully.

"Yes."

"And he returns the feelings?" Ron asked carefully as if he was slowly pulling off tape.

"Yes." She replied but this time her face lit up, just thinking about him made her so much happier.

"Then I couldn't be happier" Ron said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Really?!" Hermione squealed, eyes wide and a huge grin plaster on her face.

"Yes really, I know he'll be good to you and you deserve someone who is going to love you, fully. Not just as a best friend, but a lover, a wife." Ron said kissing her forehead, "I'll always love you and I'm glad if I have to watch anyone kiss you at least it's him." He chuckled.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, I do believe your emotional range has grown to a full measuring cup!" Hermione said hugging him. "I'll always love you too." She whispered.

*Present* February 29, 2003 07:29

"Inventory is done, checkbook is balanced and everything is stocked and ready for the herd!" Hermione said coming up behind George kissing him between the shoulder blades.

"Brilliant, I've got everything ready for the big event! Streamers, fireworks, glitter and all! Merlin will be dancing a jig in his grave!" George said spinning Hermione around in a happy jiggy voice. They both started laughing until they heard a pop, Verity and Lee had apparated into the shop.

"Alright, crew's here! Let's open the flood gates!" George said twirling Hermione in a dancing motion towards the door. She laughed as she flipped the lock and undid the wards with a wave of her hand.

And a flood it was, people were cramming into the store like a herd of buffalo. Luckily Hermione convinced George to put up a 'no trampling' charm so that no one would be injured due to any pandemonium.

The hours flew by and before they knew it, it was 12:00 and George's stomach was furious! Luckily reinforcements had arrived; Harry, Ginny and Percy came to take over while the others took a lunch break.

"Oi! Took you long enough!" George bellowed at Harry and Ginny as they came around the counter to help with the till. Harry looked very protective as he rushed Ginny towards the backroom.

"Sorry mate, Ginny wasn't feeling well. We got here as soon as we could." Harry said sincerely.

Hermione walked by grabbing George's hand and started to pull him away.

"Come on! I am starved and they'll be fine, it's not their first time helping!" She said to him.

"Thanks again guys, no more than 45 mins we promise!" Hermione assured Harry, Ginny on the other hand was silently reading the entire situation. Her face held a stupid grin as she looked from her older brother and back to the witch holding his hand.

"Take your time!" Ginny sang to them with the ever famous Weasley smirk.

Hermione knew that Ginny had figured it out.

"Shit!" Hermione whispered as they hurried out the door.

"What love?" George fake whispered back, he always found it amusing every time the proper little witch cursed.

"She knows George." Hermione said sending tiny invisible eye daggers at him.

"Who?" George said snapping his head around to see someone near them.

"Ginny knows….. About us…" Hermione said whispering the last part.

"How? No one's told her! The only people that know are you, me, Ang and Ron!" George said counting the people he just mentioned on his fingers, then waggling the four fingers at her.

"And our children." Hermione said with an eye roll.

"I still don't see how she knows, what makes you think that?" George said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and continuing to walk to their favorite deli just up the corner.

"She sang as us George." Hermione said, "to take our tiiiiiime." Hermione copied Ginny's sing-songy voice.

George stopped walking and snapped his head towards Hermione with wide eyes.

"Shit." He said, "Well there's only one thing we can do." George said changing directions and pulling Hermione left instead of right towards their deli.

"Where are we," Hermione started but was cut off by the familiar naval tug of side along apparition.

They popped in front of the newly redone front porch of the Burrow. George was about to know when the door swung open and Mrs. Weasley stood there with her arms open pulling her don in for a hug, who still had a firm grip on Hermione's hand.

When Mrs. Weasley pulled back she noticed this and her mouth slacked a bit.

"We need to discuss something with you and dad… Before it comes to light from other sources…" Hermione said watching Mrs. Weasley's expression and her eyes dart from each of them to their joined hands.

"Arthur!" She hollered nervously behind her, he came rushing to her as if she were on fire.

"Mollywobbles what's," He started then saw what she was staring at.

"Merlin's pants!" Arthurs exclaimed.

There we go! I hope this is another worthy chapter! I really enjoy writing this story, like I said I've got another 3 chapters or so already handwritten I just need to transpose them into text and upload them! Please tell me what you think! Thanks for all the followers so far! If you haven't seen my other stories I have two others! "Something's Missing" and "Jokes and Kindred Spirits" They are both Fremione stories!

Thanks again! Much love!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do no own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I only have my own ideas and plot twists.

Here we go! Another chapter in, I hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter 3: Spilled Water**

Molly pulled the couple in and they surveyed their surroundings before saying anything further.

 _No one else is here, good._ George thought to himself as he saw Hermione's face had the same expression.

"Maybe we should talk over some tea? Something to eat Mum?" George suggested, Molly nodded a little to vigorously as she hurried to the kitchen to gather the lunch she had luckily already prepared for her and Arthur.

"Are we doing this?" Hermione whispered nervously to George who was watching his father look everywhere but at them.

George wrapped his hands overs hers and stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"We can do this… we need to eventually." George said as if he was trying to coax a wounded animal out of a corner.

After w few minutes Molly came back in with tea, biscuits, fruit, milk, honey, and steak sandwiches and au jus for dipping.

After everyone has gotten their food settled and had taken their first sips of tea Mrs. Weasley sighed as she watched them interacting. They moved as a single unit, much like George had done with Fred and better than they had with their exes. The sigh was more audible than she meant it to be, George and Hermione looked up to find two pairs of deep brown eyes, Molly's were a bit teary.

"Do they know?" She said in a raspy voice, choking a little on her tea.

"Yes." They answered together.

"And this happened after?" She asked again trying to keep her composure.

"Yes." They answered again in unison. Hermione could feel George reaching for her hands and his grip was a little tighter than she anticipated.

The couple didn't have time to prepare for the impact, the larger woman barreled into them hugging them fiercely and finally succumbing to her tears and… laughing?

"Mum?" George said trying to look over at Hermione who was turning a bit red from the lack of air.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy!" She said settling back down into her chair next to her husband. But never letting go of their joined hands. George and Hermione shot each other relieved looks.

"As much as I love my son Ronald and dear Angelina, I had…" She said now reaching for Arthur's hands, "We had always secretly hoped for you two to find each other." As Molly finished her statement George and Hermione shared another look only this one was complete shock and confusion.

"You did?" They said together.

"Yes, we did." Mr. Weasley said reaching for the kettle like it was another normal family lunch.

"You two just made much more sense to us. A lot like your mother and I." He said leaning to kiss his wife's cheek.

The conversation continued for an hour while the four ate lunch and the couple filled in their parents about their relationship. It ended abruptly when Hermione squealed about the time and the couple got ready to leave. George went a head of Hermione to make sure nothing too serious had blown up. Hermione stay behind for a minute.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley can I talk to you about something quickly?" She blurted out as Mrs. Weasley was clearing the table.

"Tut, tut…" Mrs. Weasley said giving her a look.

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione said sheepishly.

"That's better." They said together, "Go on dear." Molly said sitting back down.

Thankfully there were few people in the shope and Ginny was looking rather bored behind the counter. But as soon as Hermione came through the floo a little after George she sprung to life and darted towards her.

"Spill. NOW!" Ginny said putting her hands on her hips in a very Molly Weasley manner, tapping her foot impatiently when she knows something's up.

Before Hermione had a chance to say anything George had snuck up behind Ginny.

"Well Gin, I love 'Mione, she loves me, we're one big happy family!" He said singing the last part.

"Okay, no more Barney for you." Hermione said smacking his shoulder as she walked around Ginny behind the counter to count the till.

Ginny turned, mouth open staring at the witch.

"I'm going to help Percy and relieve him of his duties… You ladies have quite a bit to discuss!" George said practically sprinting away, before Ginny could lay a finger on him, he was half way across the store.

"Okay, spill… NOW!" Ginny said a few pitches higher than last time.

"He said it all, really Ginny. After the Quidditch game I found him, we told each other about our separations and impending divorces and we just…." Hermione stopped to think about the night, "snogged." She finished with a sigh and a smile as she watched him from across the store floor, he looked up to see her gaze. He instantly knew what she was thinking about and reciprocated the grin plaster on her face. She couldn't help but giggle at how she said it as she saw Ginny's reaction.

Ginny continued to gawk at her friend as she continued to count the earnings for the day. Ginny was about to say something when Hermione cut her off.

"When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?" Hermione said curtly, closing the register and locking the bank bag.

Ginny closed her mouth quickly and her face reddened.

"How did you know!?" Ginny whisper-yelled at her best friend.

"Know what?" George and Harry said together, this made them grin then proceed to high-five each other. It was a rare occurrence they were able to think and say the same thing at the same time. But when it did happen they were just like teens again.

"She knows Harry…" Ginny snapped at her husband quietly through her teeth.

"That you're pregnant? Of course sweet little sister!" George said scooping her into a fierce hug.

"How long?" Hermione asked once George had set her down carefully.

"She's 12 ½ weeks! Due in September!" Harry said grabbing Ginny's belly from behind.

 _He's so excited!_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Brilliant!" George said handing Hermione the front door keys from locking up. Harry help George make rounds and make sure the store was left it a stable state before leaving.

"Maybe this little one will have a best friend to go to Hogwarts with?" Ginny asked linking arms with Hermione and walking towards the front door.

This comment made Hermione blush a brilliant shade of scarlet. _Kids?! I just had… Well I guess not JUST had… But would he want?_ Hermione's mind was racing and as the two witches walked up to their men George could read Hermione's face like a book. Ginny let go of Hermione's arm to grab Harry's, George swooped in and took the newly vacated arm.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You okay love?" Then looking into her eyes he grabbed her cheek.

"So it's true!?" Harry said louder than he meant, interrupting the couple's thoughts.

"Yes, we've been together since the 9th." Hermione stated putting her thoughts to bed quickly before George asked anything further, "And yes George, I'm perfect." She kissed his cheek, "Shall we join the festivities?"

The shop closed early today because it was Leap Day. Normally the shop wasn't open on Sundays but given that it was Merlin's Birthday, George had to open. Besides, 07:30-14:00 wasn't so terrible!

"M'lady." George said bowing and gesturing towards Hermione.

The fours of them apparated outside the shop and walked towards the party and all the fun stuff.

"So where are the kids today?" Ginny asked walking hand in hand with Harry down the sidewalk on the left side of George.

"Angie has FJ and Roxy and Ron has Rosey, but we'll be getting her tomorrow, ickle Ronnikins has a date!" George said grabbing Hermione's bum and giving it a good squeeze.

Just jumped a bit but then just leaned into George and he slid his hand into her back pocket and kept it there.

"Ooooh with who?!" Ginny said jumping in front of them bouncing from foot to foot. George kept walking, grabbing Ginny's shoulders and spinning her to keep walking alongside of them.

"Ro-Mil-DA." George said enunciating the syllables.

"Shut. Up!" Ginny said looking over to her husband who was looking anywhere but at her.

"Did you KNOW!?" Ginny yelled.

"Oi, sweet sister, I would like to keep my good ear good if you don't mind!" George said covering the hole and his ear. Hermione leaned over and kissed his good ear, then nibbled a little at the ear lobe. This earned her a surprised and appreciated sloppy smile from George.

"Sorry George." Ginny said patting her brother on the head and stalking over to her husband who was cowering a bit behind Hermione now.

"Don't hide behind her! You knew and didn't tell me?!" Ginny said reaching decibels that dogs could only hear.

"He might had mentioned that they had been owling each other…" Harry said trying to avoid the blatant eye contact Ginny was trying to make.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny squealed hitting his chest with her gloves.

"Ginny, dear…" Hermione interjected grabbing her hitting arm, "We're in public…" Hermione said motioning to the crowd that had gathered.

"Oh sorry!" Ginny apologized to everyone then turned back to her husband and gave him a d typical Molly Weasley scary smile, "We'll finished this at home." She said through her tight smile.

This only made George laugh, he knew that smile very well. Almost every day of his life he had seen his lovely mother give that smile to him and his twin, it was the 'you're going to regret that' look. He had also learned very quickly that Hermione had also perfected it.

George took this opportunity to grab his witch and give her a swift kiss. Taking Hermione by surprise she giggled, he lived to hear that sound.

The four finally made it to all the fun, there were lights and dancing, drinking and celebrating and a killer band. Petting zoos, rides and lots and lots of food.

"I'll go find us a table near the stage! And order us some starters, what do you beauties want to drink?" George asked.

"Butterbeer for me!" Hermione said quickly kissing his cheek.

"Pumpkin juice for me!" Ginny said to Harry.

"I'll help you George!" Harry said following the red head into the sea of wizards.

"Ginny?" Hermione said before Ginny had a chance to walk off, "I'm going to need your help with something, but this stays between us for now… okay?" Hermione said softly.

"Anything 'Mione!" Ginny said curiously.

Then Hermione looked towards the boys and pulled Ginny onto a side street and apparated back to the shop.

The boys had been watching a wizard comedian and got so caught up in the act they didn't notice how long the girls had been which helped in their favor. An hour later the girls had found their table as soon as their starters came. 'Flaming Potatoes' Potato skins that were literally on fire until you grabbed them, stocked with all the toppings you want.

"Well where have you two been hiding?" Harry said as he tried to kiss his wife but instead got an eyebrow singed by a potato as it went into her mouth.

"Oh nowhere, just lost track of time looking around at all the shop tents." Ginny said, mouth full of potato.

Just then George burst out laughing and knocked his water into Hermione's lap.

"Oh sorry 'Mione!" George said grabbing the cup and taking the napkin on the table to help clean her up. He started to dab her pants and got a bit carried away wiping at the water between her legs. Hermione was squirming a bit, Harry and Ginny watched the scene with mouths hanging open but smiling.

"George… George…" Hermione said but it didn't make a difference he was intent on cleaning her up.

"Scourgify…" Hermione said softly and all the water disappeared.

George looked up at her embarrassed and smiled.

"Sorry love… I just…" George stopped talking and tidied the table a bit so he could continue to eat.

"It's okay Georgie, I appreciate you doing things the muggle way. It makes me feel less odd about myself." Hermione said stealing some fries from his plate in exchange for a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys are so adorable I literally might be sick." Ginny said smiling from ear to ear.

The rest of the night was filled with horrible comedians, bad dancing (mostly from Harry) and lots of drinking, for those who aren't with child. Ginny pulled Harry away, they had gone home. George and Hermione had gone to the Burrow, George wanted to show Hermione his favorite childhood spot.

"This is where the magic happened!" George said in front of a large rock wall.

"Oh… That's nice? A… wall? George I don't get it." Hermione laughed and snorted.

Then George took out his wand, and like Diagon Alley he tapped a unique pattern on the wall and the rock split open revealing a spiral staircase.

"After you sexy!" George said wriggling his eyebrows at her, nodding up the stairs case.

Hermione grinned and darted up the stairs, George was hot on her tail. Hermione got to the top and instantly stopped. Lights, cauldrons, parchment, vials and books were all over the room. Everything has its place and it was well organized. She walked around the room really getting a look at everything. Jars and jars were stacked with unknown items in them, some she recognized but others she had to read the labels to know what they were.

"You boys sure do have quite the lot of ingredients." She said eyeing a rather large bookcase across the room.

"Fred really enjoyed gathering it all. I haven't touched this room since, kept a preserving charm on it all..." George said crossing over to her.

 _Okay breathe. You can do this,_ Hermione thought as she eyed her watch, _23:17 you've still got 43 minutes, easy does it…_

AH! Hello again! Sorry to leave a cliffhanger! Well not really! I hope you're enjoying the story! Please please let me know how you like it! Much love!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer! I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and what JK the Queen herself has written! I can only add my own plot lines for my satisfactory and yours I hope! Here's another chapter! What does she still have time for? Where did she and Ginny go!? Let's find out!

 **Chapter 4: Leap Day Traditions**

"Penny for your thoughts?" George said as he notice the hole Hermione was boring into the bookcase she was looking at.

"Sorry, I just got caught in my head for bit," Hermione said walking to meet George's embrace. "All here and accounted for."

George slid his fingers along her neck and into her hair to bring her into a deep kiss. Hermione found George's lower back and pulled him closer to her as George's other hand wandered over her body. Although the two had been staying with one another and sleeping… that's all they had been doing at night, sleeping in the same bed. They both wanted it but every time it came down to it something stopped them, whether physically or they just wanted to try to slow it down. At this point in the heated kiss Hermione knew where it was going and wanted to get what she had planned done, and fast.

"George..." She moaned helplessly as he kissed her neck and collarbone. "George I want to talk…" She said pushing him a little.

He let out a sigh and looked at her, still holding her.

"You know how my family is muggle…" Hermione started, George just smile and nodded.

 _No idea where you're going with this love…_ He thought.

"In the muggle world there is an old tradition that goes along with Leap Day." She said trying to hide her nervousness but also peak his interest.

"It's mostly an Irish tradition but I thought what the hell, it'll work for me!"

 _She's rambling… What the hell is she nervous about? Are we gonna…_

"Out with it love." George said kissing the top of her nose.

"It's a tradition on Leap Day that the women have the chance to ask their man," Hermione said pulling a bag out of her coat pocket. "To marry them…" She added softly as she knelt before him.

"George Fabian Weasley, I love you. More than I ever thought I could love someone." Hermione said eyeing her watch as she took out the ring, _23:52 Perfect, now or never._ "Will you do me the honor and be my husband?" She finished as she pulled out the ring, a titanium orange and magenta sparkly ring. It wasn't glittery but rather it was actual sparks, like real tiny fireworks going off. She presented it to him, watching his face for a reaction.

"Blimey…" He breathed, "Fred wouldn't believe me if I told him!" George said smiling from ear to… whole? He kept looking from Hermione's face and back to the ring. It was enticing him, exploding in her hand making her warm caramel colored eyes shine in the darkness.

"Lucky for us, he's watching now…" Hermione said quietly taking one of his hands with her free one. "And waiting mind you, I'm sure he'd like and answer, as well and myself." She said with the cheekiness of a Weasley Twin.

"Yes. A million times yes! Yes you bloody beautiful woman witch you!" George managed to ramble out snatching her up and swinging her around. He set her down and she slid the ring onto his finger, it magically sized to his finger. _23:59_

"One minute to spare, oh I am brilliant." Hermione said kissing George.

"That my dear is very true," He said beginning to finish what they had started.

George lifted Hermione up and slammed her, harder than he meant to, into the workbench behind her. She let out a loud moan that caused George to move quickly to remove her clothes, more kissing, moaning and wandering hands.

"Wait." George stopped and put his forehead to her shoulder, both completely out of breath. "I want you properly," He said making his way to look her in the eyes. "I want you in our bed, on our wedding night, as my wife." He finished, trying to control the urge to take her then and there.

"This," She kissed his nose, "is why" kissed his left cheek, "I love you so." She kissed the other cheek then his lips tenderly.

She popped off the counter and quickly sorted whose clothes belonged to who and reached for George's hand which now sported his new ring.

"Come along, let's get some sleep. Big day tomorrow!"

She apparated them home and the two got ready for bed as usual. Once George was in bed Hermione was coming out of the bathroom and saw him examining his new ring.

"What is it?!" He asked like a child, studying it in disbelief.

"It's a blend of things." Hermione said climbing into bed on top of him. She began pointing at the ring.

"The ring itself is goblin made gold, heated by dragon's breath. The coating and greyish layers are titanium, a muggle element that's stronger than steel! The magenta is unicorn hair and the orange is phoenix feathers." She said proudly, "It took a bit longer charming the fireworks into it, but we managed. I've been working on this for days with…" She cut herself off quickly hoping he didn't notice…

"With who?" George, unfortunately for her was too busy watching her rather than paying attention to the ring.

"I can't…" She said slowly getting off his lap but, George was far too quick. He grabbed her waist, yanking her back down onto him.

"Who was helping you 'Mione…?" He asked more concerned than he wanted to sound.

Hermione mumbled something, George didn't quite catch it.

"I'm sorry love, one good ear remember?" George said smiling to comfort her.

"I said I wasn't really _with_ them… but they helped with the ideas and gathering of ingredients…" She said shyly trying to look away from his brown saucers of eyes.

"Please tell me love, I absolutely adore this ring and the face that you made it makes it so much more special. I want to know who gave you these amazing ideas of things I would absolutely love in a… wait…" George said nervously.

"No… You can't…" He said more confused now. He stared at her thinking, no contemplating how to word what he said next. "Did…he?" George started but got choked a bit, he couldn't say it. "Did **he** give you those ideas?!" He finished with a glassy look in his eyes.

"Yes." Hermione said softly finally looking George in the eyes. She said it so quietly, he almost missed it.

"H…how?" George said, no, begged her. George had wrapped his hands around her hands and wrists bounding her to that one spot on top of him.

"My dreams George." She said trying not to cry, loosening his grip to hold his face that was drooping.

"About a week ago I had told myself that I was ready to give myself to you entirely. But the night didn't go as planned, Roxy was terribly sick. But when I fell asleep I thought it was you at first but then I really saw him." She said smoothing his face, soothing him with her hands and her voice.

"He was in the backroom of the shop and he turned to me as happy as could be, pulled my in for a Weasley hug and said 'I know just the thing, got it right here!' Then he handed it to me, he had already made a prototype of the ring. It took me a few hours and a couple nights sleep to get all the ingredients, but I finally got them all down." She saw George's eyes were closed, tears were forming as she wiped them away with her thumbs.

"He misses you Georgie. He says he visits you all the time…" Hermione finished kissing his now wet eyelids.

"So it's really him? In my dreams?" He said, voice shaking but curious, finally opening his eyes to meet the caramel eyes he loved so much.

"Yes, it's really him."

George lost it. Six years of sorrow and grief never truly dealt with came pouring out, flooding out like a broken dam. Hermione did the only thing she could thing of doing, she wrapped herself around her fiancé, pulling him into her chest and letting him grieve over his other half. They sat like this for hours, George finally letting out the pain he's held back all these years and the love of his life holding him and whispering soothing words to him.

"He wants me to show you my dreams…" Hermione said softly in his good ear once his sobbing had lightened up. George's head shot up quickly and it was like Christmas morning. He was nodding his head violently. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sight. She got up to find her pensieve and brought it back to bed, sitting cross legged from each other they stared at the saucer floating above their bed.

It was a present Lupin had left in Hermione's possession if he had passed in the war… It was beautiful, it looked like a Victorian age picture frame only clear watery liquid was in the middle.

She pulled out a milky string from her temple with her wand and dropped it in.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I love you." George said as they dunked their heads in.

Everything looked exactly the same, the shop, the inventory, even what was being tested.

"Hello!" Fred said beaming at dream Hermione.

"Sorry I'm late! Your nephew wanted another story!" Dream Hermione said rushing to give Fred a hug.

"Now worries lovely, where did we leave off?" Fred asked taking her coat off.

"You were informing me I would need help with the last part, something about 'well I'm dead so of course I could do it' you're ridiculous you know that?" Dream Hermione said picking up a smoldering cauldron.

"Ah yes, you'll need another person, maybe Gin? She's always been brilliant with charms!" Fred said adding a green substance that made the cauldron Hermione was stirring bubble over with orange fog.

"Oh I can do that! We're supposed to meet up with them Sunday, she'd be brilliant!"

"Aren't you cutting it a bit close with that being Leap Day and all?" Fred asked never looking at her.

"It shouldn't take long with two Weasley witches." Dream Hermione smirked and stuck her tongue out.

The real Hermione looked sheepishly up at George's face, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"How's the hunting going for everything else?"

"Grand! I'm only missing the ruddy dragon to give it a firey kiss! I can't wait for him to see it! Are you sure he'll say yes?" Hermione asked nervously stopping her cauldron stirring.

"Are you kidding?!" Fred snorted, "You maybe be smart 'Mione but you are utterly stubborn. You my dear are beautiful and I know for a fact Georgie-poo wants to marry you!" He said in a sing-songy voice.

"Saw it in his dreams just the other night, you walked down the aisle to the Weird Sisters in a wickedly skin-tight beautiful white dress." Fred finished with a mischievous look in his eyes.

George gasped, which made both Dream Hermione and Fred turn.

"Can they hear us?" George whispered to Hermione's ear, his Hermione.

"Yes you git, I can hear you! I'm the twin with two ears remember?" Fred said looking straight at his twin. "Hello Georgie-poo, I've missed you."

AHHHHH Don't kill me! I had to! I was going to end it earlier but I decided to keep writing and I even added some stuff I didn't originally write! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from some of my followers! Thank you all for the favorites and follows! I means so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and what JK the Queen herself has written! I can only add my own plot lines for my satisfactory and yours I hope!

Here is yet another installment! I've been working on my other stories as well! My creative juices have been FLOWING! It might be the holidays or the wine… or both! But who cares! Merry Christmas y'all!

 **Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams**

"But how is this possible?" George said with a misty look in his eyes.

Just then dream Hermione vanished leaving the three of them in the shop's back room.

"What happened?" George said quickly looking at Hermione.

"Freddie woke us up remember? He wasn't feeling well and came into the room waking us up with.. um… vomit…" Hermione said reminding him of the events 5 nights ago.

"Oh right…" George said

"I never got back to her, got a bit busy as you can see." Fred said waiving his hands at them and then towards the ingredients that had gathered behind them on the workbench.

With Fred's arms still open George flew into them like a snitch away from the Chaser. He couldn't hold it in any longer, just like on the bed with Hermione. George was sobbing uncontrollably in Fred's arms. Fred was doing his best he could do to hold his younger twin. Granted Fred was only older by 5 ½ minutes, George was the baby at the moment. Hermione stood back and watched the scene unfold, two brothers reuniting after 6 long years. George was finally getting the closure he had been needing. The sobs started to slow and Fred stopped rocking George back and forth for comfort.

"You okay Georgie?" Fred asked starting to separate from his brother a little.

"I've missed you so much…" George said grabbing his shoulders then turning to Hermione and all crying has ceased.

"So how is this happening?" George asked completely back to normal.

Fred wrapped an arm around his shoulder

"The pensive, it was made with time turner jewels." Fred said with a smirk

George's mouth slack as he looked from his twin, back to Hermione.

"But that was a present… From Remus?!" George bluttered out to Hermione.

"Yes well… He always was ingenious… He have this for my 17th birthday since my parents weren't…" Hermione's eyes glazed over remember what she had done not long after her 17th birthday. "Remus carried the tradition for me, he and your parents helped fashion it for me. So maybe I could find a way to communicate with them…"

"Mione I had no idea…" George said grabbing her hands as they began to shake

"Nonsense! It wasn't your load to bear! I'm just thankful it has come to some use! If I hadn't talked to Freddie here I wouldn't have remembered it!" She said beaming back at Fred

"I see Remus and the others every day, he told me about it! Said it should work and here you are!" Fred said with the typical Weasley twin grin.

"But this memory is from a few nights ago…" George started

"The finished product, yes he knows. The start of this memory was from 5 nights ago… We aren't in my memories anymore, we're in Fred's head!" Hermione said starting to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded.

"That's wicked!" The twins said together and the room erupted with laughter that had been years overdue.

The trio chat and caught up as if no time had passed, they were still 19 & 20 and just brainstorming ideas for the shop.

"How can this be? This just isn't right!" George yelled at them out of nowhere, he was angry and frustrated.

"It's just the moxy feathers…" Fred said shaking the feather in his face

"No you loon, not this" George said waving his hands over the caldron, "THIS! All of it!" He was waving his hands all over the place now.

"This shouldn't be! You're dead! And not freshly dead! But 6 years brother o mine!" George's voice was becoming raspy, he was losing the fire behind it and he sounded like he was fighting for air.

Hermione knew this sound, he was getting ready to have a panic attack. Fred also recognized the tell-tale sounds of an attack starting and they both made their way over to him. Hermione catching his front as he slumped forward towards the ground and swooped for him to lie across her lap. Fred positioned himself to grab his hands, Fred gripped them tightly allowing George to feel the comfort and warmth.

"Calm down Georgie… It's okay, remember we are wizards the line between life and death can be a bit blurry for us sometimes."

"Fred's right and with the pensive Remus gave me… Those time turner jewels have old magic – Merlin like stuff. It's okay… really sweetie, enjoy the time we have." Hermione was smoothing his hair away from his face and down the side of his head to display the large scarred area where his ear used to be. He never cut it, he kept growing it out partly out of grief but he didn't fool her, it was to cover the hole when he was married to Angelina, she preferred it, he looked more like Fred that way.

"Do…" George started slowly regaining his breath, "do you think those jewels could do more than just let us come to you?" He finished looking into Fred's eyes and back to Hermione's.

"What do you mean?" Fred said helping his brother sit up between them.

"Instead of bringing us to you… in your head…"

"Could it bring him to us?! Like a revival?! George are you mental?!" Hermione reached her shrill voice leaving both twins guarding their ears.

"I just.. I don't… Why can't it?" George said exasperated.

"George, you don't know what you're saying. I don't think…"

"Actually Mione.." Fred said cutting her off avoiding her eyes.

"Frederick Gideon. No." Hermione snapped to look at him, her eyes on fire.

"Mione!" George whined like a child

"No George! That's not right!"

"Not right? Not RIGHT? NOT RIGHT?! No Hermione me losing my best friend, my twin, my heart and soul. THAT'S not right! We didn't deserve this! Fred should be here! With us! At our Wedding for Merlin sakes! To see his nephews and nieces, what that bastard did to us, THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" George's eyes were now the ones on fire, George was fuming mad, shaking red in the face.

"Okay love." Hermione whispered.

"I JUST CAN'T! Wait… What?" George said confusingly

"I said okay love. I understand. I miss him too…" Hermione said taking Fred's hand.

"'Mione… Do you mean it?" George asked as if she was about to rip off a bandaid.

"If Fred think's we can, why not try."

Then Fred pulled her into a death grip of a hug and kissed her soundly on the mouth. The kiss lasted a bit longer than a typical 'thank you' spur of the moment kiss would have. George tilted his head at his fiancé and brother in slight confusion.

"This has happened before?" George asked confused.

Hermione and Fred broke apart quickly and looked slightly ashamed.

"Er. Yeah brother. A few times actually…" Fred said picking up things that had been knocked over during George's rant.

"So… We're all together then?" George said again connecting dots and looking from one to the other.

"A triad? I um… I have only read about them… But for some reason our situation fits… Why it never worked with Ang or Ron… Why we felt such strong pull after Fred's death…" Hermione said picking up the dots George was connecting.

"I guess that's why I got this magically little ring here. It just popped on my finger and I can't take it off…" Fred said showing them.

It was exactly like Georges only the colors were a bit reversed.

"When you slipped my ring on, I bet it appeared on him. Holy shite… We're a triad." George said shocked.

"You didn't fell… jealous watching me kiss him?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Actually.. It was a bit hot to be honest." George laughed

"Not like we hadn't shared a bird before eh brother o mine?"

"HA! I can't believe you remember that! I barely remember it myself!"

The two were laughing at an old memory and Hermione grew a bit impatient about it.

"Achemm…" She coughed.

"Sorry love… Um so what do we do first?" George said quickly.

"I think it's time to pay a visit to our favorite old headmaster's portrait." She said mischeviously.

AH! Sorry I've been away for so long! Not long now just a few more chapters and we'll be done!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, all that wonderfulness goes to the wonderful JKR. I just write what pops into my head, sometimes it's scary… But I hope you enjoy it

Here is the long awaited chapter! Feel free check out my other stories and let me know what you think!

Onwards!

 **Chapter 6: Grinning From Ear to Ear**

George and Hermione made their way to Hogwarts and asked to see their former Headmaster's portrait.

"And you promise you'll explain everything to me?" McGonnagall asked walking towards the door to leave them in her office, "After you've figured everything?"

"Of course Minnie! We wouldn't leave you hanging!" George quipped winking at their former professor. She tutted at him and shook her head as she made her way out.

"You shouldn't tease her like that Mr. Weasley, it isn't nice to lead such a witch on…"

Hermione and George ran towards the portrait just as Dumbledore came to the edge, he was carrying a thick tomb and a mirror that looked like a smaller version of the pensive…

"You came!" Hermione cried

"Well of course, it's not everyday I get pestered through magical means and in the afterlife about the same thing now is it?"

Hermione looked slightly ashamed, George looked at her curiously, then back at the portrait

"What do you mean pestered?" He asked

"Well I mean your twin has bugged me morning, noon and night about when he can return. Along with the persistent Miss Granger about if bringing back said loved one was even a possibility."

George's mouth dropped open. He was in shock… this was real. She was trying to bring him back… Fred, his twin. His other half… their other part…

"You?" George asked her softly, she was avoiding his gaze but nodded

"In most circumstances Mr. Weasley what we are going to do is not possible. But due to the nature of you three's relationship this is by far going to be… How do muggles say it? Taking a baby's candy?" Dumbledore directed his question to Hermione

"Like taking candy from a baby…" Hermione said softly

"Well obviously you've never met my children!" George snorted, "Good luck getting between them and sweets, bit too much like me I'm afraid, they'd take your fingers off if you tried to take their candy."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, she loved listening to him talk about his children. Although they weren't hers, she'll love them the same as she had. It doesn't change anything.

"Well then. This should be easier then hmmm?" Dumbledore asked finally meeting Hermione's eyes. The ever present twinkle was there and Hermione finally felt as though everything were going to fall in line.

"So what do we do now? What's the next step?" Hermione asked taking the chair in front of the portrait

Dumbledore motioned for George to sit next to her and he moved to the floor portrait so he could be closer to them. He still held the tome and small mirror.

"I have here the sister mirror to the pensive you have Hermione. This will act as a passageway for Fred to exit the heavenly realm back into your reality."

"Okay I get that, but…" George started and stood up to begin to pace, "Pensives need memories… How are you.. How can we put in the same memory? And him end up here?!"

George started to get those pre-attack breaths, Hermione moved quickly and sat George down, sitting next to him cradling him into her

"George, George sweetie calm down. We just have to think about this rationally. Professor? There has to be a simple solution yes?" Hermione asked still trying to soothe George

"You are correct Miss Granger, we must think of a profound memory that all three of you part take in recently."

"Well that's easy, the other night. Can we use that? The memory that turned into not a memory?"

"That might work, Miss Granger do you have the pensive with you now?"

Hermione nodded and pulled out the glasses mirror surface with the beautiful jewels

Dumbledore nodded and walked away from his portrait, Hermione and George were a bit confused but understood when they saw a tall lanky redhead following Dumbledore back into the painting.

"Hello loves." Fred said smirking at the pair

"I think the best course of action is for both Mr. Weasley's to place their memories in their pensives. We need the closest thing to an identical memory."

"Okay Freddie, we need to think of the same part of last night." George gave Fred a stern look that turned into a smirk

"You just think of what I'm thinking brother o mine and I'll be back before you know it…"

George smirked back at him, they both winked at Hermione before casting their memory into the pensive. The surface glimmered and the memory swirled across the glass.

"Now Miss Granger, you and I will cast the charm on the pensives, the same charm you cast when you took Mr. Weasley into your dream."

Hermione nodded and locked eyes on Dumbledore, their actions mirrored each other as both pensives lit up, the memories began to glow and shimmer before them.

"Okay, you three can dip your head in, when you come out of the memory there should be three of you there, and only me here."

They all looked at each other before dipping their heads into the pensive. Dumbledore watched as the three of them sank into the memory, he watched as Fred's body next to him disappeared completely.

"Ah, yes. Good, they make a fine triad don't they Severus?"

"I don't see why you're helping them, I never liked the Weasley crew…" He sneared from his place on the far wall

"Now don't lie to yourself or to me Severus, I know you held a soft spot for the twins and Miss Ginerva."

"Keep telling yourself that, I'm going to see my Godson, good day Albus."

" _I think it's time to pay a visit to our favorite old headmaster's portrait." Hermione said mischievously_

Fred pulled Hermione back in for another kiss, this time George watched in sheer amusement. Hermione melted into the kiss allowing Fred to further the kiss. They finally pulled away and looked at each other with huge grins. As soon as they stopped to look at one another they all felt a pull and they were dragged out of the pensive.

The three of them surfaced from the pensive stared at each other. Both Hermione and George gaped at the now solid and very much not dead Fred standing in front of them.

"Bloody hell… what're we going to tell mum?" He said rubbing the back of his neck

George let out a strangled laugh as he flattened his twin to the ground hugging him hard

The two of them embraced, as they pulled away the clapped each other on the back of the neck and leaned forehead to forehead.

"Next time, we go together savvy?" George asked softly

"Consider it done brother." Fred replied

"Achhemm…" Hermione cleared her throat, crossing her arms

"Ah dear bother, I believe our princess is a bit put out"

"Yes it does appear she is demanding our attention…"

"How should we proceed?"

"Ah I think a famous twin sandwich with raspberries and extra ribs sounds about right…"

"Oh no, no…" Hermione started to back up, but the twins caught her and pulled her into their grasp ticking and kissing her everywhere they could

"Okay okay!" Hermione said slapping them away from her, "I think we should head back home and work on a plan to introduce Fred back… and our… Relationship…."

"Right as usual 'Mione." George said kissing her cheek

"You are the smartest of us three." Fred finished kissing her other cheek, "I will say though, Georgie here got a grand romantic gesture of a proposal and I got a ring appearing on my finger out of nowhere… I don't know what kind of a man you think I am Granger, but I demand flowers and wooing to make up for it." Fred smirked at her

"Okay Freddie, I think I might have some ideas for you…" Hermione said as she sauntered towards the floo, "Are you two coming?"

They all gathered at the floo and walked back through to the apartment.

Fred slapped his hands and rubbed them together and walked towards the kitchen

"Alright 'Mione, what should we do first."

"Well, oh shit! What time is it?" Hermione turned towards the clock on the wall, "13:38 SHIT! Ron will be here soon with Rosey! UGH! George!"

"Okay okay! Fred, you get the living room, I'll grab the laundry, 'Mione go ahead and get lunch going."

"Right, lunch… okay fish n chips?" Hermione ran towards the kitchen, throwing spells around to clean the kitchen and start preparing lunch

Ron came through the floo 14:00 on the dot with Rosey screaming

"MUMMMMMM!"

"Oh! Rose?" hermione came rushing to her ex-husband, "what the hell happened?" She hissed

"I told her she couldn't have any sweets because you would have lunch ready.." Ron gave the screaming babe to her mother

"Ronald. Did she get a nap this morning?"

"We got a bit busy… I was looking for new apartments and she wasn't tired…"

"RON! UGH! You seriously don't understand how to take care of her do you! You know she get cranky if she doesn't get a midmorning nap, you can't expect to wake her when you wake and her not be angry and tired by lunch!"

"Sorry 'Mione.. just got caught up…"

"Just go. Enjoy your date." Hermione said with finality as she turned and sat Rosey down in her high chair getting food ready for her.

"Everything o…" Fred and George came in from the living room to help

"Fred?" Ron gasped

"Shite… sorry love…" Fred said softly

Hermione let out a sigh, "Better out it now before he gets upset…"

"Ron… We brought Fred back…"

"Well I gathered that Hermione, I'm not that dense" Ron spat then walked to his older brother and touched his chest, "You're… really back?" He asked softly

"Yeah mate… She brought me back…"

Ron pulled his brother into a tight embrace and started to shake

"I knew she was always too smart for me." He whispered which caused the two eared twin to laugh

"Well hopefully with the two of us, we can keep up with her…" George said joining the group

"A triad huh?" Ron asked, the three of them nodded and took hands, "Eh makes sense, can't really love one and not the other."

Hermione snorted and then lost it, she laughed so hard.

"I love that sound…" George said eyeing his fiancé

"Always been my favorite.." Fred agreed

"I'm sure there is a story to this yeah?" Ron asked

"Oh very much so." Hermione said

"Okay, so I assume we will all be told this fantastical story at dinner tomorrow night?"

"More than likely the best approach, I think we'll tell Mum and Dad prior, that way they don't… well… Have a heart attack…" George said

"I look forward to hearing it all tomorrow then, see you all later!" Ron said as he walked back through the floo

"Well he surprisingly took that well…" Fred snorted as he sat down at the counter for lunch

"You'd be surprised as to how much he's grown over the years. I believe I told him his emotional range grew to measure a whole cup!" Hermione laughed as she portioned out lunch.

The trio and Rosey ate lunch and played a bit of catch up, Fred enjoyed meeting his niece for the first time.

"So… how does this work? I'm Uncle/Dad? Georgie and I are.. Step Uncles? HA! This is wild!"

"Oh Merlin… I didn't… Oh I just… I don't know!" Hermione huffed and sent a few spells to clean up the kitchen.

"We'll figure it out love, one bit at a time yeah?" George said coming up to her to kiss her, he turned and grabbed Rose and walked her to her room to put her down for a nap

"Just what my handsome twin said… We'll figure it out together…" Fred said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to his chest.

Hermione sighed against him and leaned back

"I believe we have some time to make up for love, you've had about a months' worth of lovings from my twin and I've only have a few kisses… I need payment…" He leaned closer to her ear, "my love.."

Hermione shuddered and nodded, as she took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. They met George on the way back who nodded at them

"I'm just going to pop to the store and get some things, you two… Take you're time…" George leaned to whisper into Fred's ear

Fred grinned and nodded as George walked away and winked at Hermione

"What was that?" Hermione hissed as she heard George chuckle

"Nothing love, just some pointers…" Fred said smacking her on the bum, "Get to that bedroom woman." He demanded.

There it is! Another chapter down! I hope you like where it's going! Triad! YAY! Fred's back!


End file.
